1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the combination of a boat hull, specifically the cabin top deck mold assembly, and a built-in ice chest.
2. Prior Art
Larger boats such as cabin cruisers are often provided with refrigerators mounted in a portion of the cabin top deck mold assembly, e.g. in the port companion seat of a bridge elevated above the deck of a boat. However, such refrigerators are expensive and difficult to maintain.
Boaters typically carry aboard portable ice chests for day excursions. However, portable ice chests tend to clutter the deck and present a safety hazard.